Revelations
by Lix
Summary: Draco/ Harry slash. Harry comes to his senses


TITLE: Revelations

AUTHOR: Lix

RATING: R

WARNINGS: Slash. Fluffy... like moldy bread.

PAIRING: Draco/ Harry

DISCLAIMER: Draco, Harry and every other character in this fic are people in their own right, living somewhere in England wondering why we get off on their sex lives so much. I don't own them, they own themselves, so you can't sue me for any of this.

SUMMARY: Ron has a revelation... which leads to our favourite couple getting together... I'm taking a break from my normal S&M trip... And this is just a one- off. I'm hopeless at plot and I never know where to go once I've got them together... I'd rather they just stayed in bed from this moment on, thank you.

Apart from it being a Thursday which, as everyone knows, is the worst day of the week, it appeared to all extents and purposes to be a normal day. Even the fact that it was Thursday was normal, as everyone could quite distinctly recall that the day before had been Wednesday. There was no unusual weather, no freak thunder storms or ominous lightning strikes. No strange scent of danger in the air or disturbing feelings of foreboding (although Professor Trelawney had been surprisingly lax in her death predictions recently, so maybe that should have hinted future troubles perfectly clearly). There should have been. For, against all natural laws and all logic, Ronald Weasley was about to have an epiphany. It was truly a dangerous time to be alive. Especially if your name was Harry Potter.

The dream team were walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room after a spectacularly uneventful day of classes when it happened, suddenly and without warning. Hermione was talking at length about the latest DADA essay for which she had written three extra rolls of parchment. Harry was blatantly ignoring her and alternately thinking of why Malfoy had gone out of his way to knock him over coming out of last lesson and daydreaming about his latest Quidditch win. And then it happened.

Ron stopped, gasped and said, "Christ, why didn't we notice?!"

"Huh?" said Harry, who had been rudely startled out of his now rather pleasant daydream about flying through the air, in unison with Hermione who had been interrupted just as she got to the best part on the last Centaur Ambassador to the Wizarding community and the incredible fact that he was actually distantly related to Robin Williams, the Muggle actor (with all his hair, we could have seen that one coming).

"Malfoy's gay! And he fancies Harry! I can't believe we were so blind!" Ron cried in delight.

"WHAT???" Hermione cried in horror.

"He goes out of his way to get Harry's attention, even to the extent of making a fool of himself, and you know how you always seem to argue with the people you fancy cos at least it proves they know you exist, and he's always watching Harry in every lesson we share and at meals and at matches. It's so obvious!" Ron was particularly delighted with his reasoning. It was the first evidence he'd had beyond chess that he actually had a brain somewhere on his person.

At this point, however, Hermione started to lecture him on his stupidity. "No wonder I'm the brains here, I can't believe you're so stupid. As if Malfoy would fancy Harry, they've hated each other from the moment they met, you really are stupid. Did you ever wonder where all the insults they fire at each other came from?..."

Due to Hermione's rambling, they both failed to realise that Harry had frozen with a look of stunned realisation. Suddenly, things were slotting in to place. Why Draco went out of his way to bump into him... any excuse to touch someone you like, after all. The way their eyes met so often, across classrooms, across halls, across fields. The fact that every year on the train to school Malfoy would almost as soon as possible come storming through the carriages and find him, even though they both knew there would be the exchange of a few bitter words and then the blond would stumble off in defeat. It would seem that Malfoy did like him. Worse, he did all the same things, he knew. Any excuse to get Malfoy's attention. He'd told himself it was because he enjoyed beating the other boy in their fights, knowing he would always come off better in something... but maybe... well, any excuse to get those silver eyes on him... He knew what colour Malfoy's eyes were, wasn't that the final proof? They could be blue, they could be hazel, but he knew without a doubt that what they were was grey...

Hermione and Ron noticed Harry's absence when they heard his head thunk heavily against the door to Myrtle's bathroom. "Fuck!" Harry hissed.

They watched as Harry's head beat rhythmically against the wood. "Fuck!-thunk-Fuck!-thunk-Fuck!-thunk."

With perfect timing, at just that point, Malfoy turned the corner. He stared in surprise for a moment, and then asked, "Potter, what's wrong with you?"

There was no reply but "Fuck!-thunk-Fuck!-thunk." so he turned to Weasley and Granger, something which might possibly have been concern, but well, it could have been amusement or maliciousness or plain curiosity in his eyes as he questioned, "Why is he doing that? Stop him!"

Ron merely turned to Hermione with a grin and said, "See! I was right!"

Getting no help there, Malfoy turned back to Harry. "Potter... Harry! Stop it! For Gods sake!"

"Please-thunk-go-thunk-away." Harry muttered, "Malfoy-thunk-I just had-thunk-a very-thunk-bad shock. Thunk, thunk, thunk. I can't- thunk-deal with-thunk- your shit right now- Thunk. Thunk."

"Yeah, whatever," his rival replied, "Just stop fucking bashing your head in, you'll hurt yourself."

Harry looked up from the door in distress. "No, no, no! You're supposed to be glad! You're supposed to say 'So fame's finally got to you, Potty, it's driven you insane, we could all see it happening.' and offer to get me a lift to St Mungo's in that perfect drawl of yours." Malfoy's perfectly plucked eyebrows raised, "Or offer to help me bash my head against this door. Don't act like this!" Harry finished passionately.

"Okay... what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Harry looked even more distraught, "We fancy each other, can't you see? It's why we're always trying to get each other's attention! Why didn't anyone tell me this earlier so I could stop it?! How the fuck did this happen? What am I supposed to do now???"

"I don't..." Malfoy started to protest. Then, that same horrified look of realisation crossed his face as suddenly he noticed the way he followed Potter round like a love- sick schoolgirl... "Bloody hell!" he hissed.

"Exactly." Potter said dully.

Malfoy bit his lip thinking for a moment, then shrugged. "Well, I'm sure there is a way to deal with this..."

"Yeah? Got any bright ideas?" Harry asked with slight anger in his tone, annoyed that Malfoy could take something this serious so lightly.

Malfoy looked him in the eyes and then suddenly smiled. You must have heard 'what the difference a smile makes'. It was true. Suddenly cold steel eyes turned into bottomless pools of warm mercury, angular features turned soft and angelic... He took the one step needed to bring him right next to his rival, tipped Harry's chin down the slight difference in their heights and pressed a warm but gentle kiss to Harry's chapped lips.

When he pulled back and opened his eyes, Draco found Harry blinking at him blankly. By this point, Hermione and Ron were staring in surprise, but for both boys they had faded to the background, as slowly a smile broke over Harry's face and he bent down to kiss Draco again, harder this time. He pulled the slighter boy into his arms, enjoying the incredible warmth Draco had when surely he should feel like ice, amazed by the feeling of Draco's arms sliding over his shoulders and then of Draco's long fingers winding through the black hair at the nape of Harry's neck. 

One would expect a slow progression from here to more intimate behaviours, but we're dealing with teenage boys, and we all know how beautifully yet outrageously hormonal they are. So it was few seconds before sweet sighs were turning into bone- deep moans and tongues were suddenly invading mouths and hands were tugging at buttons and teeth were somehow getting into the equation as well... It wasn't until Draco's robe fell to the floor and the boy was bare apart from his boxers that Harry's best friends realised quite what they were watching and gulped, turned phenomenal shades of red and then turned and fled as fast as their legs could carry them.

Of course, Draco and Harry were both oblivious to this as they were too overwhelmed by the incredible feeling of tongue on tongue and skin on skin and other exciting combinations like tongue on skin and even teeth on skin... Their bodies were already thrusting haphazardly together, shifting restlessly to try and find the best, most satisfying friction. They kissed fiercely, trying to claim each other as their own with a strange desperation. After so many years of fighting, it seemed equally passionate interaction was needed now to soothe previous hurts and insults. 

Harry ran his fingers over his blond companions' skin, delighting in the warmth and softness of it beneath his fingers, feeling the way the flesh would tremble when he stroked too softly, the way he could feel bone and muscle when he pressed harder. Muscles moving gloriously beneath his fingers, it was almost too much to handle when combined with fingers tugging his own clothing away and pinching at his hard nipples and with that hot open mouth covering his own. Malfoy tasted of chocolate, which was no surprise seeing that dessert for lunch had been chocolate mousse, but still the dark flavour was incredibly erotic and Harry made his tongue search out every inch of Draco's mouth to get the most of that taste.

Draco was in a similarly heavenly situation, with Harry stroking his nipples softly and kissing him with so much desire. He finally managed to get the other's boy naked, much to his delight, and looked his fill for a moment before reaching to stroke Harry's hard cock. The groan that Harry gave was the most wonderful thing he'd heard his entire life, and suddenly he was hopelessly impatient. He yanked his own remaining clothing off hastily and then pushed his body up against the other boy hard. Two loud moans and then there was just glorious flesh and movement and mouths and nothing else in the whole world. It was ridiculously quick, due to the whole hormonal teenager deal we heard about earlier, but that didn't detract at all from the sheer pleasure of it. 

Both boys exploded powerfully, then clung on to each other trying to stay upright as they fought for breath and then the moment they got some wasted it on long, hot kisses (which if they'd had just slightly more energy could have started everything off again, but sadly didn't). Unwillingly they climbed back into clothing, still clinging to each other as if for dear life.

Finally, they were able to at least begin to stumble to some nearby room where they could recuperate, and then hopefully have another go...

Ron and Hermione didn't see Harry for the rest of the day, which was sad because Ron was thrilled at having finally figured something out before Hermione, even if it meant his best friend then fucked their enemy in a public corridor.


End file.
